1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling runner and, more particularly, to a ceiling runner with a fire expansion joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,089 discloses a ceiling runner having two openings in the vertical web to absorb expansion of the ceiling runner when mounted in a suspended ceiling system. The openings permit the flanges of the ceiling runner to bend downward, the enlarged bulb at the top of the ceiling runner to bend upward and the two pieces of metal forming the web of the ceiling runner to expand outwardly to either side of the web of the ceiling runner.